Harry Potter's Aleatoric Perseity
by OneManRenaissance
Summary: The chance life of Harry Potter. Alternate Universe. DurmstrangHarry!
1. The Inception

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. J.K. Rowling possesses ownership of this universe and provides the basis for my story, which is only used for my personal enjoyment.

This is an Alternate Universe spanning the life of Harry Potter-Carrows until the death of Voldemort.

Harry Potter's Aleatoric Perseity

1. The Inception

In a sparse and nondescript studio room of moderate size, two persons were seen bickering over what would become the unearthing of one of the most ancient secrets of the Wizarding world.

"Come on honey, it's late. You shouldn't be working like this on our anniversary."

"Merlin's Ghost, woman, stop disturbing me! We've discussed this before! I need to complete this research so the Dark Lord can finally grant us our request," snapped a tired and weary man hunched over an ancient manuscript.

"You're fighting a losing battle! The Dark Lord does not return favors; he will not relinquish any manner of control once he gains it." The woman pleaded persistently as she moved from the bed to the desk. "I've waited over 10 years to collect this so called payment for our services. When did you forsake your vows of honoring, loving, and cherishing for such foolish and hopeless servitude?"

The man stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry dear, for my quick temper, but I am just so disinclined to our situation. I feel like I've made a deal with the Devil and he's asking for more."

Two voices suddenly melded together. "Oh no! The Dark Lord is calling us!"

"I've found it! I can't believe it's possible. What is this utter absurdity?!" exclaimed both the man and woman as the pinnacle of his research and call of the Dark Lord dawned on the both of them.

"I must stay and verify my findings!" said the man determinedly.

"No! The Dark Lord requires our presence immediately!" sputtered the wife.

The couple scampered around the room looking for their respective garments, and they were so frenetic with their movements that they collided twice. The man then ran to his desk and started to compile all the parchments of his recent discovery. The woman started tugging at the clasps of her robes and urged her husband to quickly leave the room.

Slowly, their skin prickled in the damp and dimly lit corridor as they hurried into the Dark Lord's chambers.

Meanwhile, a lone figure paced before a decorative throne deep in thought. His robes billowed in the expansive room filled with arcane weapons, archaic tapestries, and an assortment of snake cages.

A quiet hiss could be heard before the figure quickly seated himself.

The door creaked open as the couple walked in with the woman in the lead. They both approached the throne and fell to their knees.

"Ah, Carrows, and the Missus. What have you to report on your assignment? Please feel free to speak freely. I am in need of an answer to this prolonged task and I understand the importance of the condition that pertains to the both of you" spoke a ghostly figure with slight malice.

The man quickly rose to his feet and pulled out his parchments. "My Lord, I have just finished analyzing the medieval scrolls concerning the magically induced black plague, which the sorcerer…"

"Hurry up Carrows, my time is not solely for your consumption. You have already recounted to me this untimely history," interrupted the Dark Lord as he started to draw his wand.

Quickly approaching the throne on one knee the man began.

"My Apologies, my lord. It turns out that towards the end of the year 1350 the sorcerers trying to combat the plague found the source of the infection and extent of the contamination. The plague seemed to desecrate whole towns, yet they discovered that certain potion brewers had survived. All the potion brewers had one thing in common: they had a fragmented soul. The magical version of the plague affected a person from the outside into the soul within the body."

Carrows soon started to rise. "Horcruxes, as I'm sure you've heard of, were the solution to the problem. However, the perfect number of Horcruxes is not 7 as arithmancers have assumed. The soul-splitting nature of the Horcrux arises from demonic origins and demonic rituals. The perfect numbers follow the pattern of 6, 66, 666, and so on, but the number of artifacts required makes anything other than 6 absurd. The crux of my discovery shows that there is a limit to how many Horcruxes need to be made and the finalization of an almost immortal soul. "

The wand disappeared within the folds of the robes. "Interesting, very interesting. Thank you for your information. I am sure you will continue to refine your knowledge on the said subject. Your reward of course despite how long you've taken is no punishment."

The man cried out "But my lord, what about your promise!".

"Crucio!" cried the figure on the throne as his wand appeared in a flash.

As quick as the spell had left the wand, a cloud of debris appeared in the middle of the room as the summoned empty snake cage was decimated.

With her wand drawn, the woman started to speak. "I am sorry master for my interruption, but I cannot find reasoning, my lord, for your decision. My husband's servitude has been nothing short of perfection."

Voldemort stood up from his throne and approached the woman. "I've always admired your loyalty and courage, Jessica. You are correct in your evaluation of your husband's conduct. However, you forget that no one should question me or my methods."

The figure then sat back down on the throne and started to twirl his wand.

"Magical infertility is a most uncommon occurrence. Especially to affect both spouses, one would think that both of you contracted it. I will keep this promise. I have already begun spell crafting a spell to recreate limbs as well as human organs. Now, you are dismissed."

Both figures stood and approached the door.

"Crucio!" yelled the Dark Lord as the woman collapsed on the ground.

Several seconds later the spell stopped and quickly the man picked up the woman to carry her off back to the room.

"There is still a limit to my patience, Carrows. See to your wife, and remember: all will yield to my power, especially as to your newest discovery. " whispered Voldemort as he started to laugh hysterically.

Soon afterwards, Jeremy Antonio Carrows gingerly laid his wife, Jessica Eris Carrows nee Gamp, on their bed.

"Mea Columba, why did you block the Dark Lord's unforgivable? I die a thousand deaths every time I see you in pain. Forgive me for not being a man. Thank you for showing me what is truly important in my life." muttered Jeremy as he stroked Jessica's hair.

Jessica's eyes slowly opened and a small smile appeared across her face. "I just wanted you to be the man I married."

"We'll have a son, I promise. Even if it means that disgusted mudblood method called adoption. We will be a happy family. Dark Lord or not, we are the Carrows, the only unmarked Death Eaters in all of Britain. If anyone can escape, it is us." Jeremy kissed the corner of Jessica's mouth as his hand snaked its way to the small of her back.

The Carrows would atone for their sins in a manner unbeknownst to them as their greatest dream. Voldemort, on the other hand, would face an arduous but fated path that would resemble his worst nightmare.

Silence again reigned within the Minor Castle located in East Bridgford in Nottinghamshire, Great Britain. In the past Minor Castles were usually made out of earth and timber with rare stonework.

The pureblooded council in the mid 13th century had charmed its outward appearance to look as homely as possible. Such were the important buildings for social and economic purposes.

Soon after, the castle was forgotten and a band of young wizards with harmful intentions inhabited the desolate castle. Over the years, handed down from thief to thief, criminal to criminal, dark lord to dark lord, the castle grew larger and more infamous.

Today, through each successive renovation due to arrogant wizards and witches, the castle became up to par with any Major Castle of giant proportions in the heart of Great Britain. Such was the irony of Voldemort's hideout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the East Bridgford Castle, souls of the dead wandered restlessly and chilled the inhabitants to the bone. Though spirits were deemed harmless, the unyielding rituals, lasting beyond death, magnified their persona and presence.

The ghosts of unavenged dark lords joined with the cursed souls of unforgivable rituals to influence Death Eaters for the sake of helping these lost souls pass on.

By passing through each living body, the ghosts would experience a slight fraction of twisted pleasure drawing upon the magic of a wizard. This twisted pleasure would become a slow poison to corrupt any already fractured soul, mind, and body.

Thus, a never ending cycle ensued, when men would be corrupted by the same ideals as their forefathers.

A never ending huddle of these demons could be seen gathered around a stone frieze embossed upon a castle wall.

The frieze portrayed a picture of trepidation and prowess as a gigantic snake loomed in the foreground.

Various smaller snakes could be seen scattered around; however, they were bowing and showing respect to the snake king.

With two Emeralds as eyes, the snake exhibited a feeling of verisimilitude to anyone that crossed its path.

The ghosts would swarm the snake only to be rebuffed by powerful wards. What lay within could only be discovered through a password that the snake would yield to.

As the snake inclined its head to the spoken password, the wall opened to disclose yet another furnishing bearing snake resemblance, a staircase delving into the foundation of the castle.

The circular staircase would move down or up on its own accord only to encounter a single blood red oak door with silver fastenings.

Within the room itself, various windows adorned the walls, seemingly ubiquitous; the window scenes contained a glimpse of both the northern and southern night skies.

The windows were decorated with timeless scenes of winter blizzards, immense forest fires, and a blackened thunderstorm.

One could only imagine the kind of character to gaze eternally through images of destruction.

Eyes that once could show emotion now would gaze unperturbed upon another wall decorated fully with photographs, newspaper pictures, and portraits not of loved ones or mentors, but of living enemies.

Disfigured, worn thin, and in disrepair, the pictures would inevitably be replaced by someone less powerful and less influential as the number of living survivors dwindled.

Thus was the central chamber of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the place where he would discuss his plans concerning a certain prophecy. This prophecy foretold the demise or coronation of the dark lord with certainty.

A man stood in front of the fireplace slowly sipping his tea. "It is not my place to question or worry about any of your plans, my lord, but why be so cautious?"

In the center of the room a throne unsurpassed in glamour and opulence was giving a slight red glow.

"Luciussss, I agree, it is not your place. Your only place is on your knees kissing the ground that your betters walk upon. Perhaps like the muggle serfs your forefathers whipped in the olden days"

The tea cup shattered into miniscule pieces as it was dropped on the ground.

"Ah, Lucius, still so easily provoked. You may be a Malfoy with dim-witted arrogance and plentiful cursed blood money, but what good is it if the line of Malfoy's is extinguished?"

The teacup was immediately repaired and returned to its tray as the fuming figure silently dropped to his knees.

"Ah, yes better. Now, Lucius, the reason why I have to be so cautious is that prophecies are fickle things. I have not spent the last 30 years deceiving, manipulating, and killing to make an error so close to the culmination of my coronation."

The figure slowly rose and pulled out several sheets of parchment.

"Of course, my Lord. As to my reconnaissance, it has become apparent that the Longbottoms are hosting a celebratory Halloween festival for their fellow colleagues and their children. This could both be a potential advantage or a disadvantage because the celebration lasts for several days. If we take the course of action then we can attack and eliminate a large portion of the resistance against us. However, we could lose more of our men."

Lucius started to pace. "We believe that the festival is also a covert informational meeting. I have heard from my spies in the ministry that they have information on you, my lord."

Voldemort stood up and approached the cabinet behind him and pulled out a crystal ball filled with black smoke.

"Here lies the potential future of all my victims. One could say that with a single shake I would spare or kill any of my victims. Similar to a pensieve it will store and retrieve any of my memories; however, it will also decide from these experiences the best course of action."

Lucius stood dumbfounded as he gazed at the incomprehensible wizarding instrument that was the source of all the destruction. If all it took was a seer, then a person could become a dark lord choosing only the battles that one could win.

Voldemort started to weave his wand in figure eights around the crystal ball as sparks flew around the ball. The smoke soon dispersed and gave way to an image of two hands clasped together running washing themselves in a pool of blood.

A third and fourth hand appeared one holding a glass of clear liquid and the other a viscous liquid looking similar to Unicorn's blood.

Voldemort tapped his wand back and forth between the orb and his temple as the orb slowly dissipated its images. Then he banished the orb back to its place in the cabinet.

After hissing several keywords to Nagini who slithered outside the room he sat back down on his throne.

"Luciussss, you have been my right hand for quite a while as your father before you died valiantly for the cause of Herr Grindelwald. As Grindelwald both trusted me and your father, I believe you have earned your place in my ranks. Therefore, I have a task for you as a sort of initiation."

Suddenly the door banged open as a striking female entered the room with deadly grace.

"Bella, how nice of you to join us. I have foreseen in the future my right hand working with my left to take care of a problem that is of utmost importance. This mission concerns the immediate future of the Death eaters. Bella, you will be working with Lucius on this mission."

Between Bellatrix and Lucius, a series of looks passed between them interchanging declarations of utmost loathing, several smirks of arrogance, passing death glares, and final resignations of each other.

"Both of you are to travel the Longbottom estate on the night after Halloween and target both the aurors and their son. If at all possible wash away the pure blooded traitors and bring back the baby boy. A boy is but a carbon copy of his guardians, and I will be his most important guardian."

"My lord, all the aurors will destroy us if we only target the baby boy. It would be a massacre against us. I have a wife and a newborn, please reconsider. We must plan for a destructive strike, not kidnapping," pleaded Lucius.

"Silence, you fool. Crucio!"

After a few seconds of seeing Lucius withering on the ground, the Dark Lord lifted the curse.

"No wonder Malfoys have been losing their influence exponentially since before the first war. Do you not think I would have thought of your safety? You will arrive before the time of the party's commencement. I will give you the necessary equipment for your plan to succeed. This attack will strike fear into all the Aurors' hearts as they will see the work of two of my best agents."

Bellatrix began to address the Dark Lord, "My lord, why would you try to raise Longbottom boy. He will be as much a nuisance as his idiotic father."

"Do not worry, Bella. For you do not have to think of complex scenarios and plausible­ outcomes. Exilio!"

Suddenly, Voldemort had slammed Bellatrix face first into the stone wall behind her.

"Bella, my dear Bella, Lucius has experienced worse pain for similar doubt. Tread softly if you do not want to incur my wrath. You may leave, the both of you."

The Dark Lord after watching the faint creaking of the door fall silent as the door closed, he drew his wand and muttered a spell to send a black shapely mist of light into the air.

Moments later the Carrows appeared before Voldemort. The both of them dropped to their knees immediately and bowed their heads. For a minute they remained that way, as Voldemort watched their display of loyalty.

"You may rise. As the only unmarked followers, necessary with your involvement in the heart of the Department of Mysteries, I will always be waiting for a time to kill you without any hesitation."

A slight tinge of red could be seen rushing to Jeremy's ears; however, neither of the two moved a muscle.

"However you have proved yourselves worthy of such a place among my followers. I have an important mission for the both of you. I am on my conquest for my 6th Horcrux and I have found the perfect victim. You know of the prophecy correct?"

At this, both Carrows looked up to Voldemort and replied, "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort tilted his head to gaze along the wall of pictures before he settled on a spot between two portraits of babies.

"Well, I have come to the conclusion that either the Longbottom or the Potter boy is the other one prophesized. However, I must remain cautious because I have not reached the culmination of the 6th Horcrux. Have you acquired any information on the 6th Horcrux ritual?"

Jeremy looked at Voldemort with a slight alarm in his eyes; however, he began to speak with much resignation. "There is a complex ritual that must occur within 3 days of the murder either before or after."

Jeremy closed his eyes as he did not want to face the Dark Lord when recounting such an evil ritual.

"Several sacrifices will need to be made as the blood required for this ritual is extremely potent. The actual person murdered is vital to the completion of the Horcrux because it determines its strength and resilience as well as a complete restoration of one's soul, while still being fragmented."

Voldemort opened up a drawer on his desk and pulled out two stacks of parchments. He then approached the Carrows.

"I have done what little research I could to validate and supplement your findings. I have found that are you speaking the truth, and I can congratulate you for recognizing your own need to survive. I have also found with your insight that the power of the individual I am to kill will greatly affect my Horcrux and immortality."

With this both of the Carrows nodded fearfully.

"Therefore, I have machinated a plan to increase the power of the two children to be transferred to my immortal future. I have two files to be implemented, one for Beauxbatons and one for Durmstrang."

Jeremy let out a gasp while his wife clutched his arm. They both seemed in a trance of utter surprise. "So you will be sending the Potter and Longbottom children to train as your followers? Then, they would do your dirty work and you could kill them at any time to gain an even more powerful complete Horcrux."

Voldemort smiled the scariest smile ever to exist at the Carrows and said, "No, they will not be my followers. However, your intuition that they will become powerful and therefore transfer their power to me is precise."

"I have already ordered Lucius and Bellatrix to take care of the Longbottom family."

Jessica Carrows fought not to cry as she asked, "Are we to take care of the Potters for you, my lord?"

Lord Voldemort cave an eerie laugh as he spoke, "No, of course not. You two are not nearly as talented as Lucius and Bellatrix. I will be going myself. However, I do want you two to be privy of this information so you can prepare to be adoptive parents of either or both of these children."

Both of the Carrows gave a loud gasp.

"There is a magical ritual that I have found to magically and legally adopt children as your own. The price is heavy as you will magically lose your reproductive organs. However, as both of you are sterile, there is no cost other than a slight loss of several pounds."

Voldemort shot a series of spells and the three flies that were gathered around a pool of Bellatrix's dried blood died before their wings could beat again.

The two Carrows could be seen speaking through the looks that they silently gave each other.

"My Lord, I am speechless. We have been waiting for an eternity for any chance to have children. We understand that we will not be able to see them grown up as you will choose one to destroy for your Horcrux, but we will do as you have asked us to."

The Carrows had spoken in quite a different manner than normal, but Voldemort did not pay enough attention to notice the insincerity.

"I believe that the Potter brat should attend Durmstrang. Such irony to his parents if they should ever see him. That Longbottom blood traitor would fit right into Beauxbatons if he continues the tradition of always running from a fight."

The Carrows were overwhelmed by such information that they were privy to. They focused so much on trying to remember everything that had been said, when suddenly Voldemort was standing mere inches away from both of them.

"The two of you seem unnaturally silent. I half expected the both of you to act like muggles and go into some barbaric display of happiness. I have no further use for the two of you. Leave."

Voldemort then turned and headed back towards his throne.

"Your next research assignment as well as further instructions for your current project will arrive by house-elf."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lucius, you are still as impudent and useless as ever. I believe the Dark Lord has made his one and only mistake, making you his right hand man. If it weren't that you forced my sister into a marriage contract and that she loves your son, I would kill you right now." Bellatrix stood leaning against a stone column twirling her wand between her fingers.

Bellatrix had a certain gleam in her eye as she watched Lucius like a hawk. Bellatrix knew of his prowess as a duelist, so she did not want to underestimate him. Bellatrix, however, was 3 years his senior and embodied all the power and prestige of the Black family.

"My dear Bella, we are but two of a kind. Why must we continue this useless struggle of power and domination? We both know that the Blacks will hold no candle to the Malfoys." Lucius began to laugh at the fury present on Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix regained her composure and started to walk slowly towards Lucius. Why was Lucius suddenly smiling at her? Before Bellatrix had time to draw her wand, Lucius was in her face.

"What are…" Bellatrix began to speak as her eyes flashed dangerously.

Lucius interrupted Bellatrix by forcefully shoving her towards the stone pillar. Pinning her wand arm down, he closed the space between their faces.

"If only your idiot husband had died the painful death I had planned for him, you would be enjoying every second of this. I might have even convinced your parents to include your sisters in my conquest of the only thing the Black family produces anymore: slags of no worth."

Lucius rammed his lips against hers.

In a small outburst of accidental magic, her wand had forced several lacerations to form on Lucius's arm and more blood spilled as she bit down on Lucius' tongue. Soon freed from his embrace, she aimed her heels so as to prevent any hope of any other Malfoys from spawning.

In an instant Lucius was on the ground moaning in pain as he tried to numb the pain he was going through. Bellatrix had slid down to the ground panting heavily as she knew that the magical outburst had drained most of her energy.

"Crucio!" screamed Lucius as he tried to convey his pain through the torture of Bellatrix.

With a wild look in her eyes, all Bellatrix could do was laugh hysterically. Despite the intense pain and the sharp hot knives under her skin and skull, she could only feel the satisfaction of Lucius's pain and utter humiliation. Oh, how Bellatrix would enjoy working with Lucius. Hopefully her husband would not get in the way.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lily Potter quietly closed the nursery door behind her and walked into the living room.

"Is Harry asleep?" asked James who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

Lily sat down across from James. "After pulling my hair and making me change shirts twice, the little devil finally gave into sleep."

"What, he made you change shirts? I loved that outfit on you. My own son, already getting one over his old man, and I didn't even get to witness it! Oh, the travesty!" James gave a crooked grin.

"Oh, James, how are you still so immature! There's more to me than just my body!" Lily had a faint blush on her cheeks as she admonished James.

"Why you make a whole load of galleons and you can cook food better than the Hogwarts elves! What more could a guy ask for?!" James' grin widened even further.

"JAMES POTTER! You certainly are incorrigible!" gasped Lily as she started to laugh at her husband's antics.

"Who, me? Oh, honey, you should know by know that I just like to push your buttons. I mean I made your life at Hogwarts living bedlam!" James picked up his chair and sat down behind Lily.

"I know, James. I'm just a bit high strung right now. Between Harry, the Order, my job, and Voldemort, there's not enough time in the day, ohhhhh." Lily felt James' strong hands massage her weary neck and shoulders.

"How about I make you forget all your troubles, hm?" whispered James into Lily's ear.

"James... mmm... won't we wake Harry" Lily captured James' mouth in a kiss.

"That's what a silencing..."

"JAMES! The wards!" Lily suddenly jumped out of her chair and started waving her wand. "The Fidelius is broken!"

James scrambled up from his chair and shot a silver spell from his wand. "I've alerted Dumbledore! Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."

A huge blast rocketed the house as the front door blew open. Debris flew all over the place masking the sound of a hollow laugh that filled the living room.

James had pushed Lily deeper into the kitchen and towards the stairs. They looked at each other and mouthed 'I love you' before heading in opposite directions.

James conjured and transfigured walls of brick and steel and placed them on the stairs. He put a sticking charm on the walls to barricade Lily and Harry upstairs. Hopefully that would buy them some time.

James was sent reeling into the dining room by a bludgeoning hex sent by the figure approaching from the living room.

"Why, I expected better from the Potter heir. I suppose blood traitors are somewhat of a waste of magical talent." Voldemort entered the kitchen not even sparing a glance towards the barricaded staircase.

James Potter quickly rose and kicked away the rubble around him. Putting up a brave front and facing the most powerful Dark Lord of the century he spat out, "Voldemort, get out of my house. Your face is ruining the decor."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled out a fuming Dark Lord pointing his wand at James.

On instinct, James dove right only to realize that the Dark Lord had flicked his wrist at the last second to the right.

Luckily, the dining table bore the brunt of the curse as it was broken into 8 chunks.

(I think I've read a fic where this was used, so someone please tell me who used these ideas so I can give credit. I thought it made James more formidable as an opponent)

Voldemort was laughing at the childish dueling when James suddenly disappeared.

"Potter! Stop running! Who knew that the great James Potter who thrice defied me was a coward!" Voldemort slowly traced his wand in the air as two shades and patrolled the 1st floor.

James had disappeared into the game room where his quidditch equipment lay unused. He quickly mounted his broom while casting multiple invisibility and disillusionment charms.

With fierce determination he flew into the other room.

With fervor, the shades seemed to notice James' presence as they suddenly shot off towards him. James in turn animated the remains of the table to act like bludgers as they shot in random directions.

Voldemort's almost nonexistent nose was hit by one of these pseudo-bludgers

in his confusion of trying to find James.

Voldemort unleashed a wave of fire, which decimated all but three of the bludgers and one of the shades.

A trail of smoke could be seen trailing along in the air as James' broom had been singed.

"Impressive, Potter. Playing to your strengths I see. Well, no matter. Reducto! Accio broom! Avada Kedavra! Sectumsempra! Casumsempra! Dispello! Iactumsempra!" The Dark Lord made a huge arc with his wand as a burst of colors flashed through the air.

James conjured a few birds and tried to dodge some of the curses, but he was not fast enough.

Caught by the hurling curse, he was thrown from his broom, which was cut in half. All of his stealth spells were gone and was now in plain view of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort conjured a few rattlesnakes and flung them around the room to stop any attempt at another escape.

James' mind was reeling with the ease at which Voldemort had taken care of his best ideas. James knew that he would die here today.

Voldemort could always see the fear in his victim's eyes right before their death and he saw it now in James' eyes.

James quickly thought of transforming into a stag, but could not fathom how to get near Voldemort. James uttered the only borderline unforgivable that he knew and a fire storm appeared and was now raining from the ceiling.

Voldemort was forced to take cover and to produce a monstrous shield that made a loud gong-like noise as fire bolts rained down upon him. His snakes sizzled under the intensity and ferocity of the heat.

James quickly had transformed into his stag in the mean time and rushed the now pinned Voldemort.

In utter surprise, Voldemort was sent flying by the force of James' trampling.

James was covered in scorch marks due to the flying flames, but could only feel his love and concern for Lily's and Harry's safety.

The raining fire was suddenly extinguished by geysers that erupted from the ground. Voldemort though injured petrified the again charging James.

Voldemort painfully reverted James back to his human form and spat at him, "You fool! Now I will not only take my fury upon you and your wife, but your son will not live to see the next day!"

James could only speak in this form as he laughed, "Hah! If I can almost take down the so called Dark Lord Voldemort, you must be weaker than I thought. You will never win! My love for my family will be more than enough! You fear what I can welcome wholeheartedly!"

"I WILL rule this world and I WILL be immortal. No one can stop me now, not even you and your proud family! Avada Kedavra!"

James' eyes were resolute as they failed to blink ever again.

Voldemort looked down on his victim with disdain. He could have been a most powerful ally. He would have proved himself much better than wormtail ever could.

Voldemort spent 30 seconds trying to dismantle the walls that James had conjured and transfigured before he realized that there were sticking charms on them.

"Omniletum!" Voldemort yelled the all-annihilation curse as the staircase crumbled and a scream could be heard from the upstairs.

Lily had been spending the past few minutes trying to construct portkey after portkey not knowing that Voldemort had warded against it. Lily finally realized that she was trapped before she snapped into action.

Lily's occupation within the ministry was unknown to all except perhaps the head of the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore, and James.

Undercover as a spell researcher, which was only one of her many jobs, Lily was one of the most well paid employee of the ministry.

Lily studied the origins of spells and magic trying to make magic more efficient for wizards and witches.

Within the ancient text of "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." by Aaran St Vines, she realized that most wizards and witches only know magic as a mile wide and an inch deep."

In truth, the depth of magic was infinite because magic was MAGIC: capable of almost anything.

Lily discovered a mode of saying spells to weave them together into one, which worked extremely well with ancient Egyptian protection spells.

Thus when Voldemort encountered Lily waving her wand over her son and herself in gibberish, he thought she was crazy.

"Hm, the famous mudblood Lily Potter turned into a gibbering fool?" sneered Voldemort.

Lily suddenly whipped around and yelled, "Wing - gar - dee - umm - le- wi - oh - sa!"

Voldemort laughed as the spell hit straight on with no apparent effects.

"You messed up a first year's spell with your pronunciation. Hah!" Voldemort flicked his wrist towards Harry's crib as it slowly floated up in the air.

"That's how you do the levitation charm, mudblood." Voldemort smirked.

"I wasn't trying to do the levitation charm, half-blood." smirked Lily.

Suddenly she flipped a switch and pressed several buttons on a console next to the wall. Air conditioning and fans are an amazing muggle invention, as Voldemort would soon see.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Voldemort as he was lifted into the air and slammed into the respective hallway and walls. "What have you done!"

Unbeknownst to Voldemort and the majority of the past and present wizarding community, most ancient Latin spells had to be pronounced the way the Latins pronounced spells.

There is no v in Latin, but a 'w' sound. Thus, magic did not force a change in spell, but created a new weaker spell named the levitation charm. Due to this miniscule error, the true nature of the spell was lost. Furthermore, the widespread butchery of the Latin language gave way to wizards and witches alike drifting further away from the boundless limits of magic.

The spell that Lily had used closely resembled the feather weight charm, but could only be dispelled through the restoration charm.

Lily quickly muttered the final words of the ritual bonding she had performd, "Coniunctum semper amore."

Lily then grabbed Harry and tried to run down the stairs.

Voldemort was spinning around in the hallway and between the rooms as Lily had conjured fans to blow in random directions.

Voldemort had started to destroy certain fans, but Lily was quick in charming the fans to move in random directions.

Lily also added with research certain suffixes that made the spells she was casting to home in on Voldemort.

Voldemort was having extremely hard trouble, so he settled for his default and casted the Killing Curse in random directions.

Lily suddenly fearing for Harry's and her lives she charmed blocks of debris to follow behind her as she tried to escape.

"Imperio! Wingardium Lewiosa! Stupefy! Petrificus! Wingardium Lewiosa!" yelled Voldemort as he finally hit Lily with her own spell.

"Fix this menace or I will murder the both of you!" screamed Voldemort wildly as he was fed up with casting anti-nauseating charms upon himself.

Harry started screaming at the disorientating movements.

Lily cast the restoration charm on both of them. Voldemort was stopped in another room while Lily remained in the hallway.

Lily quickly spelled the door shut and turned to the stairs, which were totally demolished due to Voldemort's battle with James.

Voldemort blasted the door open as he rushed out and gave a high-pitched laugh.

"Mudblood, I could use of your skills as a charms mistress. You can even raise your son as your own; however, he will also be mine. He will bear my mark and be my heir. I think I will value your son's life over the blood traitors' son Neville. Be very grateful that I chose your boy." Voldemort faced a shaking Lily.

Voldemort had disarmed Lily with a wave and Lily tried to shield herself in front of Harry.

"My son and I will never join you! You murdered James, my friends, family, and all of Britain if you could!" yelled Lily desperately, as she knew she was cornered.

"Ah, yes your husband. It turns out that he annoyed me so much that I was to kill both you and your son. After seeing your genius, I think I will spare you, if and only if you work for me." Voldemort started to walk closer to Lily.

Voldemort held out his wand, "Your son of course, as I have changed my mind, will die for all this trouble!"

Lily screamed, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldemort was within 7 feet now, "Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead..." Lily kept on screaming, "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... "

Voldemort banished Lily aside.

Voldemort yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily with only a few seconds remaining jumped in front of the curse.

"You fool! You wasted your life for what, a useless newborn!" spat Voldemort at the dead body of Lily.

Voldemort's frustration could be seen as a faint red glow surrounded him.

"If Lord Voldemort cannot have the secrets that your mother had, then no one shall!" Voldemort raised his wand and prepared to cast the killing curse.

Lily Potter lay on the ground dead with a small smile on her face.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort as he watched the sickly-green spell head towards baby Harry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Voldemort as he felt the point-blank curse rebound off of Harry and back at himself.

The overload of magic nearly blew the 2nd floor into smithereens, and effectively ruined any resemblance of it.

The sole occupant left in the house was a screaming Harry Potter, wanting his mother and father to clean up the cut on his forehead that would soon fade into a scar.

Also, Harry was hungry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In their bedchambers, the Carrows sat tense knowing that Halloween was a favorite holiday for the Dark Lord and his revels and mass murders.

A pop could be heard as a house-elf appeared in the middle of the room.

"Master and Mistress Carrows, Peppy is to gives you this papers." said the elf now bowing in front of the Carrows.

As soon as the Carrows took the paper, the elf vanished.

The paper read, "The Potters live at No. 7 Bradsbury Ln. in the village of Godric's Hollow."

"Oh no! Lily and James" Jessica gasped!

"Let's go now! We have to do something!" yelled Jeremy.

Just as they were about to leave, a pamphlet fell out of the letter. Jeremy perused the documents and was surprised to find a detailed description of the patronage changing ritual Voldemort had spoken of. Then quickly realizing the direness of the situation, he quickly held onto Jessica.

Soon they both apparated to the late home of the Potters.

"Oh no! The house is on fire! Voldemort must have burned the house down. But there's no Dark Mark! He might still be in there!" said Jessica frantically.

Jeremy quickly led Jessica to the front of the house and waved his wand. "There's somebody inside the house, and it is definitely not the Dark Lord."

They both waved their wands levitating themselves to not leave any trace of their arrival. With tears in their eyes, they spied James on the ground.

Forever the hero and the loving father, James had fought resiliently against the Dark Lord. The Carrows were left with an impression of utmost honor as they looked sadly at him.

They flew up the stairs and next saw Lily sprawled on the floor. Most beautiful in form and a model mother, Lily Evans stared blankly back at the Carrows.

"Look, it's Harry!" exclaimed Jessica. "He looks like he really needs Lily."

Jeremy surveyed the room and a pile of ashes on the ground. "There's a heavy stench of both dark and light magic. It's coming from where Harry was."

Jessica approached where Harry was lying on the ground and picked him up. She started to mutter, "Wow, he's heavy. Shhhh, stop crying. Auntie Jessie is here. There now..."

Jeremy pointed at the pile of ashes, "Jess, my dear! That's what's left of Voldemort. He's gone!!! I can't be sure of what Lily did, but the dark lord is gone! How could Harry have survived?!"

Jessica was speechless as she just stared at her husband. Her dreams that were so far away just a day ago seemed to be in reach. She had a dark haired and handsome baby in her arms and she was free at last.

"Wait, his body is gone, but what about the Horcruxes!" said Jessica as she could finally form the words.

"Oh no! That means his spirit is around somewhere. We have to leave now!" Jeremy suddenly took Jessica's hand and tandem-apparated back to their home.

Dumbledore soon apparated in with a group of the Order of the Phoenix surveying the decrepit house.

"Oh no! Lily and James," said one of the members. The whole Order remembered how the Potters had valiantly stood against Voldemort and the corrupt pureblood-oriented

ministry. Lily had fought for muggleborn rights as James fought for an honest minister and head of the DMLE.

Dumbledore did a scan of the house and noticed that there were no magical signatures in the house. With a somber mood he approached the house.

The Order of the Phoenix carefully preserved both Lily and James' bodies while also taking care of any still intact heirlooms in their house to put into their vaults.

Dumbledore then noticed the pile of ashes and the residue of curse magic in the air. Dumbledore then realized that Harry was missing and that Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. No matter how fortunate the absence of Voldemort, Dumbledore knew that there was evil magic sustaining Tom Marvolo Riddle.

No, the worse disappearance was that of Harry James Potter who seemed to be the one in the prophecy. But, Dumbledore would make do with Neville Longbottom who would hopefully follow in his parents' footsteps. A child of two very powerful Aurors would be a contender against Voldemort's followers for sure if not Voldemort's power.

"Where's Harry," asked a worried Minerva McGonagall.

"I believe he has perished along with Voldemort and these ashes represent what is left of them." said Dumbledore slowly. "I think that we are all in shock at the deaths of such dear friends, but we must remember the good times and not forget our cause."

Minerva MCGonagall spoke next," I can't believe that they died so young. James used to torment me so much, yet I still fell for his boyish charms. I don't think I ever really meant any punishment that I gave him. Miss Evans was the most perfect student! She excelled in almost everything and her personality was truly vibrant. I don't think I will ever see a more loved husband or wife since those two. They will never be forgotten."

In his mind, Dumbledore thought 'Where are you Tom and Harry?'

"Wait! Dumbledore! You said that You-know-who is gone?! The dark lord has been defeated! Merlin! " murmured the voices of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes, I believe that young Harry took the Dark Lord with him. I do not yet know how, but I do believe that we can celebrate our good fortune. Tonight is a night of both celebration and remembrance. Let us respect the last wishes of the Potters to enjoy life." said Dumbledore.

Soon after, the sun rose to begin another day.


	2. Transitions

A/N: Not quite fully edited chapter. Recommendation – Artist: Dream Theater; Album: Liquid Tension Experiment 2; Song: Acid Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. J.K. Rowling possesses ownership of this universe and provides the basis for my story, which is only used for my personal enjoyment.

This is an Alternate Universe spanning the life of Harry Potter-Carrows until the death of Voldemort.

Harry Potter's Aleatoric Perseity

2. Transitions

Deep within the East Bridgford Castle, two figures stood stirring a steaming potion under the dim light of the cauldron's flames.

"Are you sure that he has to bathe in the potion everyday for three days? Do you realize all the risks you are taking with such an unknown potion? Can you even trust the Dark Lord after all that he's done to us?" Jessica whispered fiercely.

One could barely make out a crib from within the shadows where a sleeping Harry James Potter lay. To mollify his wife's anxiety, Jeremy again lowered the very brittle papyrus paper towards the firelight and began to read.

"The powdered horn of a Romanian Longhorn Dragon affects a person's control of their magic with both favorable and adverse effects. Some of the darker potions I've researched for the Dark Lord involve the dragon's powdered horn as some sort of power boost as long as there is a sacrifice. The valerian roots that have to be timely placed could also be potentially dangerous as it causes a new body or a dead body to result from its effects. The aconite is poisonous as far as I can tell, but it seems to be mollified by some other ingredients. These are what the creators of this potion and I have marked as the most dangerous aspects of the potion."

Jeremy had yet to tell Jessica the worst part of the potion, but he didn't know how to come about telling her. He started shifting his stance while he tried to catch her eyes with his. Jessica, however, was making sure that the potion was bubbling correctly per instructions. The potion's pressure due to heat had to be in a careful balance with the outside atmospheric pressure, so the bubbles would pop at a height of 2 centimeters.

"Honey, there's something still that I have to tell you." Jeremy carefully cast a stasis charm on the potion and took Jessica's hands in his.

"There are still two separate ingredients added in a footnote that the Dark Lord carefully restored at the bottom of the three pages of instruction. They both involve a combination of blood and flesh from each one of us. I know that the Dark Lord had prepared a spell for to use on us, and I think we have an advantage because of both of us being sterile, but," said Jeremy in a whisper.

"JEREMY ANTONIO CARROWS! What are you thinking?! Have you gone completely barmy? I understood that this was an extremely risky ritual, but I must draw the line at human or bodily sacrifice. I am already risking the life of my child who I have only held for a mere 12 hours, not to mention that it is not even my child!" Jessica said with such passion that her hair was slowly floating in the air. As Jessica began to pale and hyperventilate, Jeremy quickly rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Mea culpa, mi care, I'm sorry for having upset you so. Still, I believe we must do what we have to for the sake of our baby, our child. We both know how fallible the ministry and even Albus Dumbledore are. I know that Albus Dumbledore will begin to doubt the validity of our son's death sometime in the future, but we must decide when he does. Especially as we cannot prevent the Hogwarts' registry from sending him a letter of acceptance when he turns eleven, the only way is to erase his tenured position is if he truly becomes our son, a Carrows."

Jeremy ignored the matted and gritty hair of his wife that he was slowly threading through with his fingers hoping to soothe most of her worries. He knew that her greatest dream and hope was to raise a child and to be a mother. They had both been left a hefty inheritance guaranteeing a work free life, yet with no hope of a family, they had taken to research. Now was their only opportunity.

"I detest what I am going to have to do, but before I give in, I want to know the exact procedure and exactly _what_ this combination of ingredients is." Jessica firmly spoke between the sobs of her throat that were threatening to come out.

Jeremy smiled a small smile towards his wife and led her back into their room where he had hid the additional instructions.

"The remedium superfuturis potion requires two key ingredients for the sole heir or descendant of a 'royal family'. The father and mother must have intact reproductive organs, though may or may not be functional. Furthermore, the organs must be bathed in the blood of their owner to have the maximum potency. The infant must then be placed within the cauldron and bathed for 3 days while in this potion. This allows for the baby to be born again, gaining characteristics of the donors, and their" said Jeremy as he roughly translated the ancient text.

"Jeremy, it still says nothing about his magic. Will Hogwarts still be able to track him?" asked Jessica sharply. She didn't like the feeling of this ritual because it definitely seemed to have a physical manifestation of parental characteristics. However, if it was just to allow any person having magic be born of a new body, it would not solve their problems.

"There is only one detailed account and it shows a medieval townhouse mayor and wife who underwent this ritual for their newly adopted son. Their son had been diagnosed with a deadly genetic and magical disease at that time and the only cure was only if he became another person. The mayor, wife, and child were cast out, but it does say that they were successful as the child seemed to recover. The child also gained a certain specific hair color from his parents." Jeremy further recounted from the ancient manuscript.

Jessica approached the rocking crib and carefully picked up the still sleeping Harry Potter. Cradling him in her arms, Jessica Carrows looked even better than when she was in the prime of her life and her face shone with an unmatched brilliance. As Jeremy gazed at his wife and soon to be child, he could feel within his heart that no matter what fate threw at them, they would be without worry as long as Harry was in their lives.

"I'll say again, I'll do whatever it takes for our little baby boy, but if anything goes wrong, just know, Jeremy Antonio Carrows that I can be more terrifying than the Dark Lord could ever be." Jessica gave her husband a look that matched her image of an overprotective mother.

As Jessica conjured up more blankets to keep Harry warm from the castle's draft, Jeremy dispelled the stasis charm and went back to work on the potion. With the last ingredient added, Jeremy stirred the potion slowly counterclockwise then clockwise, switching every thirty seconds. Slowly the potion began to turn from a dullish gray to a smoky and creamy white to a glassy clear. All that was left now were the additional ingredients that had to come from Jeremy and Jessica themselves.

"Come on honey, we have a big day tomorrow. The potion has to slowly simmer as a clear liquid for 12 hours before we add the last ingredients. We need to be fully rested, so we can undergo the operation without any complications. We'll also need to finalize the ingredients that we choose." Jeremy cast another stasis charm and slowly put his arm around Jessica and Harry.

The three followed the lit wand up the spiral staircase and into their room. Harry would continue to be loved unconditionally, despite all the things that would occur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Albus! Shouldn't it be impossible? The Fidelius can't be broken! The Potters along with baby Harry have been murdered by You-Know-Who?!"

"No, professor, James couldn't be dead. Lily and Harry have to be alive! This can't be happening. Sirius would never betray them!"

"Dumbledore, yer got to be havin' me on. Codswallop, Lily an' James can' have died! They were jus' kids!"

"Oh dear, it was You-Know-Who again! How do I tell Arthur? Lily and James were such a nice couple. Their Harry was absolutely adorable, but he's gone too. At least they went together as a family, _sniff_"

"Blast it all! We lost both a trained Auror and an Unspeakable. They were each one of a kind. They knew how to stay alert, and that Lily sure was a bit of a firecracker. Taken down by You-Know-Who himself, no one could have matched them. Such a shame…"

Dumbledore stood at the head of the table in one of the abandoned staff lounges at Hogwarts. Looking over the crowd, he heard various conversations, mostly aimed toward him, but without true deliberation. Mainly, the Order of the Phoenix members were astonished, confused, and heartbroken, especially one Remus Lupin.

"Attention, everyone, attention please! Please stay calm, let me explain. There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but first I must acknowledge as the truth, the loss of a very fine couple and their son, whom all should be here if it were not for Voldemort." With these words, the crowd fell silent, and Dumbledore began to give a eulogy to the recently deceased Potters.

"Lily and James were two of the brightest minds of this generation, if not even this age. Their lives were more twisted than that of a devil's snare with their turbulent love life, incessant pranking, and indomitable competition. I had been planning to promote them as team leaders of the Delta Phoenix Agent team, but this only goes to show further how talented and special the two of them were." Dumbledore spoke with a sad and strained voice, inducing the tears that were threatening to fall down his face.

"Their son Harry was also a blessing to this world. He could have been a carbon copy of his father, but one could tell that he was his mother's child. Harry could see to the depths of my soul with his endless green eyes, even while he was pulling on my beard or spitting on my face. I will never forget the distinct aura of happiness that surrounded the Potter home. It is with deep regret that I add them to the Phoenixes Reborn list of fallen comrades. May they rise from their ashes and fly onto the next great adventure."

Dumbledore retrieved an onyx tablet encased in never-ending harmless flames from the folds of his robes. With two impressive and complex strokes James Edward Potter and Lily Christine Potter nee Evans were engraved into the tablet with fiery letters. These letters would continue to burn for three days before the next anniversary of their death.

"I would like to raise a toast to James, Lily, and Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said in a strong voice, hoping to overcome his grief at such a loss. Dumbledore waved his wand and glasses appeared before all the order's members. The glasses were filled with white tea, a remembrance to the innocence that the Potters embodied.

The Order of the Phoenix was a group consisting of wizards, witches, and all else who banded together to combat criminal crimes too heinous or troublesome for the wizarding law enforcement. As magic seemed to favor those who were passionate and determined, the ambitious and manipulative tended to cause the most problems.

The Order of the Phoenix recognized the shades of grey, and therefore were called to uphold justice not by governmental or personal moral guidelines, but those set up by the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix. The current phoenix head along with the phoenix team leaders modified, created, and deleted the rules and amendments voted on by all phoenix members. Thus, justice would be moderated by the general prejudices of society.

_Order of the Phoenix bylaws:_

_Do not talk about the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix must remain a secret from the Wizarding world, with the exception of those who are in it._

_The well being of a society or group outweighs that of the individual._

_The Order of the Phoenix is an ideal that cannot be destroyed as long as there are people alive who desire fortunate circumstances for society._

_The Order of the Phoenix may ally itself with a body of government or vigilante group, but will not under any circumstances become one group._

_Any betrayal of the Order of the Phoenix allows for one chance for redemption depending on the severity of the betrayal, otherwise, the punishment of death falls to the remaining members._

_The head of the Order of the Phoenix and subsequent teams shall total an odd number._

_Subsequent administrative and judicial bylaws fall to the head of the Order of the Phoenix._

Currently, the breakdown of the Order Phoenix looked like this:

**Head**: Albus Dumbledore

**Alpha Phoenix**: Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid

**Beta Phoenix**: Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur, Molly

**Gamma Phoenix**: Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn(MIA), Frank, Alice

**Delta Phoenix**: Elphias Dodge, Peter Pettigrew, James, Lily

"Minerva, can you please floo the Longbottoms? Tell them that the festivities for their Halloween festival must be postponed for a few days. We need them to come over as soon as possible." Dumbledore spoke this quietly to Minerva as he did not want to cause a disturbance.

"If all of you could sit down now, I would like to begin discussing some urgent matters. Last night I visited the home of the Potters because one of my monitoring devices seemed to stop working. I know this is a difficult experience for some of you to go through, so if you desire, you may leave the room. However, before you leave I would like to impart with you this one piece of information, the Dark Mark did not hang over the Potters' house." Dumbledore tried to keep his face as impassive as possible as he said this.

Dumbledore had his suspicions that Voldemort had finally found his match, if the prophecy had anything to do with it, but little Harry could have been lost in the fire. Overwhelmed with any possibility of Voldemort's fall, Dumbledore seemed to fall into a false sense of security.

"I would personally like to charge each team to find out the exact details of the attack on the Potters. I realize that this is an arduous task, but there are some of us here who would gladly like to know how the Potters spent the last night of their lives." Dumbledore looked resolutely towards the order and received looks of determination.

"Here are your assignments: Alpha team, go straight to your stations in the Wizarding world and try to find as much as you can about the attack. Spread the word if need be about the lack of a Dark Mark. Beta team, work with the remaining members of the Delta team, which James and Lily were a part of to determine how Voldemort could have reached the Potters. I want you all to stay away from Sirius Black, whom I will handle myself. Gamma team, you have the simplest, yet most arduous task, of recreating the scene at the Potters. Mad-eye, please use your eye and the experience of seasoned Aurors like yourself, Frank, and Alice Longbottom." Dumbledore stood up again and adjourned the order with these words: _Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam_.

Slowly, as the order members filled out, Dumbledore saw Minerva return with a slightly peeved look on her face.

She whispered fiercely to Dumbledore, "Albus, what was the point of this. Did you have to make me leave during the middle of the meeting? Not only was it disrespectful to you and the other order members, but also to the remembrance of Lily and James, and to the sanity of Frank and Alice. Do you have any idea what it's like to have a child finally fall asleep and then only to waken because of the floo?"

"My sincerest apologies, Minerva, but I'm sure Alice and Frank would like to know what happened to their good friends." Dumbledore left her there alone to catch up with Moody about their assignments while he headed towards his office.

"_Drooble's Best Blowing Gum_" Dumbledore spoke amusedly towards the gargoyle.

Just as Dumbledore sat down in his favorite chair a great cloud of dust formed from his fireplace.

"Frank! Please watch how much floo powder you throw into the fireplace! You know how Neville gets when there's too much soot! He loves to roll around and he turns all grey!" A round faced woman with light brown hair came out of the fireplace following a stocky man with dark almost black brown hair.

"Oh Alice, come off it, most of this stuff is just from the Halloween festival. We had the scariest manor in almost all of Britain! Neville absolutely adored the show we put on. Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore. What was it that you so urgently needed Professor McGonagall to floo us for?" Frank spoke as he used his wand to charm off the soot and dust off of both Alice and him.

"I'm afraid that you two need to be seated for this. I bear the burden of bringing tragic news, so please ready yourselves. As of late last night, You-Know-Who, known as Voldemort attacked the Potters at their home in Godric's Hollow. It seems that the entire Potter family perished in the attack; however, Voldemort's whereabouts are currently unknown. We do not what to think as there was no Dark Mark above the Potters' home." Dumbledore began to speak in a soft and comforting tone.

Both Frank and Alice began to pale at the start of Dumbledore's message and were seen grasping onto the armrests of the chairs. Frank had taken Alice's hand into his as she began to tremble with grief. Both the Longbottoms regarded the Potters as amazing friends and had hoped that their children would be able to grow up and go to school together.

"However, the reason for why I called you in here, and I believe, ultimately, the reason for why Voldemort attacked the Potters concerns both your son and the late Harry Potter." Dumbledore knew that there could not have been a worse time to bring this up, on the eve of the Potters' death; however, their son could still be in danger.

"Professor Dumbledore, why would You-Know-Who attack the Potters for little Harry. What does Harry have to do with us? I am his godmother in name only, so I don't see why You-Know-Who would target us." Alice began to speak earnestly because she began to fear for the future of her family.

"The crux of the matter deals with the appearance of a prophecy, foretelling the appearance of one who has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. It is this prophecy that I believe Voldemort had attained reconnaissance on. The prophecy deals with him and a young child born to those who have thrice defied Voldemort and born as the seventh month dies. That leaves the late young Harry and little Neville." Dumbledore spoke with a solemn voice.

"No, you can't mean Neville."

"You-Know-Who is still after us then?"

"What can we do if he already got to both Lily and James?"

"Professor we have a gathering of Aurors at our manor, so we shouldn't have to worry at this moment in time."

Both Alice and Frank began to speak frenetically, trying to get a concern to Dumbledore before the other did.

Dumbledore then interrupted them both and began to speak, "I understand your concerns, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, but I believe that the storm is well past. There is a possibility that Voldemort will target you next, but Frank was right in saying that the number of Aurors at your manor would provide enough security."

Dumbledore began to gain a little more confidence as both Frank and Alice seemed to grow more concerned with their safety and less about the recent attack on the Potters.

"While you two were away, we discussed the events of last night and came up with certain assignments. You two are to head straight to Godric's Hollow where Alastor has most likely already set up a perimeter. Your task is to recreate the events of last night and to hopefully determine what has happened to Voldemort. Please tell Alastor all that you find before you return to the safety of your home where the Aurors will look after you."

Frank and Alice rose together and were holding a silent conversation between the two of them. They grabbed the floo powder from above the fireplace and left to the words of Dumbledore asking them to tell Neville that he said hello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, located a mile beyond Hyde Park near the city of Bayswater, a flying invisible motorbike sped quickly in and out of the clouds in the sky. Dangerously close to being spotted by the muggles below, the motorcyclist landed the bike in the shrubbery of a nearby forest. Suddenly a dog appeared from where the man stood, and the dog perked up its ears and started sniffing around.

_Where are you Peter? Don't you think I can smell your familiar scent and hear the half squeak – half human noise from your form? You failed to master your internal transformations completely, and so I you cannot escape. I found you now! You should choose a better place to hide than in your childhood neighborhood._

The dog quickly raced toward an alley and transformed into a man.

"Point me, Peter Pettigrew." Sirius Black, at age 22, had mastered the devilishly handsome look with his motorcycle and leather jacket. However at this time, Sirius was perhaps the least concerned about his looks ever since he found Peter's safe house completely empty.

Sirius found Peter purchasing something in some sort of muggle station. Suddenly, Peter started to walk towards the exit and headed for one of the large transport devices.

Stealthily Sirius approached the stocky young adult with a rat-like face and a pointed nose, whose look had not yet matured beyond that of a teenager.

"Peter! Where do you think you're scurrying off to?! Stop where you are you filthy rat!" Sirius had quickly drawn his wand and soon stopped Peter in his tracks next to the large cylindrical transport vehicle.

"How should I do this Peter? Do I want you on your knees begging for your life or do I keep you in a cage and remind you everyday that you never cross a Black!" Sirius spoke with a raised voice, which soon started drawing a crowd.

Peter's eyes flickered between the growing crowd and the large gasoline tank located behind him. He knew these streets better than the back of his hand courtesy to his childhood knowledge as well as the various trips he made as a rat. If anybody was going to have the upper hand, it was going to be him.

"What Peter, not talking? Are you too ashamed of what you did? I don't care if Voldemort tortured you or threatened you, you should have died!" Sirius placed his wand at his side as the muggles started to get a closer look at their altercation.

Suddenly, Peter showed Sirius why he wasn't talking. Peter's voice had a _Sonorus_ charm put upon it.

"HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS? WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY LILY AND JAMES?! YOU ARE A COWARD! YOU'VE MURDERED MY FRIENDS SIRIUS! DON'T YOU FEEL ANY REMORSE FOR JAMES, LILY, AND THEIR SON HARRY?!" With these words, the muggles around them gasped for their breath at the mention of Sirius being a murder.

"YOU'RE A DANGEROUS PERSON SIRIUS BLACK! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU'RE GOING TO MURDER ME NEXT AREN'T YOU!?" Peter had his hands behind his back as he was using the knife he purchased from the station to cut off one of his fingers.

Just as Sirius was trying to figure out what Peter was blabbing about, it suddenly occurred to him that he should capture Peter and should not allow this public debacle to continue any further. Sirius raised his wand towards Peter while Peter just finished silently casting the only silent spell he had mastered that way: _totale letum_.

A huge explosion fueled by the gas and Peter's spell blew away the crowd of people gathered behind Peter. Half of the station was in flames while the rest had been totally disintegrated. Sirius realized that he had been played. Peter had finally bested the unbeatable, untouchable, unmatchable Sirius Black. With this realization, he began to laugh.

Peter realized that his plan worked. No matter if Sirius knew that Peter was still alive, nobody else would believe it. Sirius would also have no time at all because most everyone thought he betrayed the Potters. Also, the muggles saw him with his wand right before the giant explosion, hopefully created enough incentive to sentence Sirius to a lifetime in Azkaban. Nothing would be more ironic. Peter headed towards his home away from home, the sewers where the rats would regard him as a god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear Bellatrix, it seems that you are in quite a bit of a quandary. Have you lost the orders that the Dark Lord has sent us?" Lucius spoke in a haughty voice, as he looked down at Bellatrix dressed in her Death Eater garb.

"Our Master has not yet sent our orders, dear Lucius. I do know, however, from certain sources that the Longbottoms have left their Halloween celebration. That is an unforeseen advantage for we have more time to plan accordingly." Bellatrix clearly showed her irritation with Lucius through her words.

"Mistress and master, lord master has sent kippy to give you theses orders" said a diminutive house-elf.

"Finally, you insolent servant, you are of some use. Give it here. You are dismissed." Bellatrix bent down and almost took the house-elf's arm off as she snatched the orders from the house elf.

"Accio parchment," Lucius quickly summoned the orders and began to glance over the orders of the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with anger, but she maintained her composure for she would get her revenge. Amusedly, she wondered how little Lucius was faring since the last time they met. Hopefully, Narcissa would be glad of that riddance.

"Curses, we have to take that oaf you call a husband and his even more troll-like brother. However, it seems that the added bonus of Crouch's son will join us on this mission. I daresay if you can keep your husband and brother-in-law in line this should be quick and easy. Crouch and I will go in from the back while you three provide cover from the perimeter." Lucius had already started to turn his back to leave when he was suddenly spun upside down and banished towards a stone wall. Ropes sprung from the walls as they wrapped around Lucius's arms and legs.

"You impudent little fool. You come in here and act as if you know everything just because of your family's blood money and honorary position in the late Grindelwald's army. You know nothing of the inner circle and its workings because you are new. Let me tell you and show you what it takes to be the inner circle." Bellatrix quickly took the parchments from Lucius and stuffed it within her robes.

Bellatrix sent a wave of black smoke from her wand toward the door and approached Lucius.

"Our Dark Lord is meticulous, intelligent, powerful, and perfect in all the ways that matter. He has rarely made any mistakes throughout his entire life. The only force in this world that could stop him would be fate itself." Bellatrix started to conjure up seats just as the doors to their meeting place opened.

In walked seven figures dressed in the standard Death Eater robes, however, as a sign of superiority, black smoke followed every billow of their robes. They stood with a mighty presence that made Lucius begin to shiver.

"This is the inner circle, which we two, my husband, and my brother-in law, have been inducted into. Most of these members wouldn't hesitate to castrate you in a heartbeat for your young age. So, Lucius, tread softly because there is no one who would not love to eliminate competition." With this Bellatrix released the bonds that held Lucius.

Lucius quickly snapped his wrist to produce a dark flame curse that sped towards Bellatrix; however, a powerful silver shield rose up and blocked the spell.

"Imperio" Mulciber, known for his specialty while using this curse, hated death eaters who broke one of the key rules of attacking another Death eater.

"Fall on your knees, dear Lucius, and scramble up to Ms. Lestrange. Beg for your life." Mulciber continued.

The figure that had his wand out to produce the shield sheathed his wand and approached Bellatrix. "My sweet dear Belladonna; how is it that you get to have all this fun?"

"Rodolphus, you know that we inner circle members mustn't mix business with pleasure. As to the matters at hand, I am anxious at the Dark Lord's untimely disappearance or incommunicado." Bellatrix softly caressed Rodolphus's face with her right hand as she pushed him away.

Lucius had finally regained his composure from being humiliated and soon sat down along with the inner circle.

"Well as you know, the Death Eaters, for the most part operate individually per the individual instruction that the Dark Lord each gives us. The first maxim that the Death Eaters uphold is that _An Individual must take care of his or her own duties and responsibilities before that of the majority's._" An unknown death eater spoke; however, his tone seemed well versed with the inner workings of the Dark Lord's machinations.

"We should focus on the orders that the Dark Lord explicitly gave us. Bellatrix, I presume you have the orders. If you could explain to us the entire situation, so we could analyze the optimum implementation, then that would smooth things along."

"Thank you Avery; however, apparently you are to continue following your own individual orders and will not be joining us for this mission. We are ordered to target the Longbottom family at their week long Halloween Celebration." Bellatrix quickly took out the parchment and began to recite the specific nuances of the mission.

"The target is to eliminate all the Aurors at the celebration as well as the Longbottoms. However, their lone child is to be unharmed and brought back to the castle. The members will be five members of the inner circle: Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Lucius Malfoy, and myself. Do you have any questions, anyone?"

"I do have one concern. I have heard about an attack on the Potters by the Dark Lord. It has been said that the Potters have all died. However, there was no Dark Mark over the Potters' burning house nor over the entire crime scene."

"I also have sources that the Longbottoms were investigating the scene meticulously at least for one and a half days. Maybe they know something about our master." An older male took off his mask as he gave this information. From his age, one could determine that this was the older Avery and not the younger.

"Well the time is to strike as soon as possible. The aurors have grown restless and are most likely not too well coordinated and focused at this moment. We can eliminate the Aurors and then seek out the Longbottoms for information. We will plan to attack tonight. Crouch Jr. and Rabastan will take the perimeter and provide cover. Rodolphus, Lucius, and I will take care of all the rest. That is per instruction by the Dark Lord. With this, I think everyone else is adjourned, except those whom I have mentioned."

"Now an important question: where do you think the Dark Lord is?" asked an inquisitive Barty Crouch Jr.

"I care not for such trivial matters. I am more concerned with the current operation of dealing with so many Aurors stationed at the Longbottoms' house. It will be almost impossible to enter stealthily. I think the best way would be to strike now while the Longbottoms are still gone. Then, ambush them when they get back." Rabastan Lestrange spoke with years of experience dealing with auror corps, which could range anywhere from 5 to 30 aurors.

"Brother, you have given us some very useful insight. We must take into account that the Aurors and Frank and Alice are not together at this point. Splitting their forces provides an extreme advantage as we would most likely outperform them with our spellwork. Let us start getting prepared." Rodolphus seemed to have switched from an icy cold demeanor to one of the slightest respect.

Bellatrix and he stood up and began to leave, but remembered some unfinished business.

"Oh, Lucius, you are still under my silencing charm and the ropes I conjured. My most _sincerest _apologies. _Finite Incantatem_. We move tonight." Bellatrix released both spells and let Lucius crumple ungraciously to the floor. She then swept out of the room.

"You'll pay for _this_," muttered Lucius as he succumbed to unconciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy and Jessica Carrows were walking quickly through a dodgy muggle district in London. Careful to keep their young Harry hidden away in the deep folds of her robes, Jessica Carrows was attempting a dangerous mission with her husband. Finally, they reached an unnaturally dark street where all the houses fit the same description: shabby, derelict, and mysterious.

"Isn't it a bit odd that the sun is out, but all we can see are shadows?" Jessica whispered as she eyed the houses with apprehension.

"The blood wards that surround the house we are seeking are of a truly sinister nature. The overcast neighborhood is just a side effect of the family wards. Let us hurry and find Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Jeremy had laid out a series of linked gems and placed them on the ground. Waving his wand, he began to scan the area with his magic and by grounding himself with the spelled gems he located the presence of strong wards.

It was a red-brick double-pile hip-roofed mansion with a recessed centre and Venetian windows modeled in the Georgian style of the late 1700s that dominated the area beneath the wards. The brick façade had started falling into disrepair, yet the mansion still held a powerful aura not to be trifled with.

"We must hurry. I cannot maintain this doorway into the wards for much longer," said Jeremy.

They both followed a walk that led to a slightly worn-out black-painted door with a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent. Jessica carefully placed her hand on the silver knocker and rapped three times while Jeremy finished packing up his warding supplies. The door slowly opened and they were welcomed by the sight of a wizened witch towering over a house-elf.

"KREACHER! Fetch us some tea for our guests. We must welcome the so called purebloods worthy of the Black family for the spelled Black door to open by itself," spoke the Black Matriarch.

The three walked beyond the large atrium with slightly yellowing wallpaper, gas lamps, serpent-shaped candelabra, and a staircase into the drawing room. Just as they entered the door slammed shut and the Carrows found themselves staring at the end of a wand.

"This room is the most well enchanted room as most of the alliances, marriages, business contracts, wizarding oaths, and dueling contracts were made here. You won't be able to escape without the permission of a Black, so please just try to resist." The Black Matriarch's eyes shone with bubbling excitement at finally having some guests after all these years. "Who are you and what business do you have with the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black?"

"I am Jessica Eris Carrows nee Gamp. My husband, Jeremy Antonio Carrows stands beside me, and Harry James Potter, the godson of your eldest son Sirius Black, is here with me." Jessica slowly brought out Harry to show the Black Matriarch.

Walburga Black widened her eyes and her fleeting thoughts of allegiance to the Dark Lord gave away too much information. With a quick sweep of his wand, Jeremy had disarmed the Black matron and displayed the only connection to the Death Eaters they had: The parchment signed by Lord Voldemort to grant them access to headquarters and Death Eater funds.

"Oh God blind me! So you two are the unmarked Death Eaters!" Walburga Black had heard of the only two unmarked Death Eaters working in the Department of Mysteries from her youngest son Regulus before his traitorous desertion.

"We have been commissioned by the Dark Lord to adopt the Potter child, raise him as our own, and return him to the Dark Lord for use as a tool. We would like to seek your aid in our mission. As you've heard, your son has been sent to Azkaban while your other son has been dealt with for his desertion. As your allegiance to the Dark Lord has been without error, we feel it necessary to further request of you your untapped resources." Jeremy Carrows had graciously returned Mrs. Black's wand as the three sat down.

"Why, of course. I would do anything for the Dark Lord. I have already been disgraced enough by my blood-traitorous son as well as the by folly and cowardice of my younger son. What is it that you need?" The Black Matriarch had for the first time seemed human while discussing her remorse for the way her sons turned out before her eyes flashed with anger.

"I have a profitable proposition for you, Mrs. Black. I realize that due to the pureblood contracts, the heir to your noble house falls to your eldest son. However, this contract cannot truly be altered unless it also coincides with the will of your eldest son. I have retrieved the ministry files and have seen that your eldest son has left everything to young Harry. Therefore, it would be extremely advantageous to have you declare Harry James Potter-Carrows as your legal heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black." Jessica Carrows had procured copies of the necessary documents and laid them out in front of Walburga Black.

Mrs. Black was in a state of shock. She couldn't hand over her entire family's legacy to a mere godson of her mudblood loving son. He wasn't even a pureblood, but a mix of horrible mudblood filth and the blood-traitorousness of the Potters.

"You are foolish to think that I would simply hand over the fortune of my fathers to you with such naïve logic. The family motto is Toujours Pur, _always pure_, and your _son_ is a halfblood at best." Mrs. Black sneered at the Carrows with utter contempt at their idea.

"We are being patient with you Mrs. Black; much more patient than the Dark Lord would with your insolence. We have already completed the remedium superfuturis ritual that makes our son truly a Carrows. The blood of Harry Potter uses our blood transfused to augment his blood, surpassing even yours. The Dark Lord wishes for financial support and wouldn't it be ironic that the godson of your traitorous son would be a tool for the Dark Lord." Jessica Carrows held the perfect countenance of a Death Eater while her true emotions were anything but. She hoped that Mrs. Black would soon cave.

Mrs. Black sighed as she realized that she was beat. Her resentment and utter embarrassment of her two sons' actions had made her bitter towards all other Blacks. However, her arguments were soon proved unfounded, and the Dark Lord did wish it as per his instructions. "I consent to this agreement. I suppose you have the necessary documents?"

"Yes we do. Please take your time in reviewing them because we do not want you to feel as if you are shortchanging you in any way. Mrs. Black, we also require an unbreakable vow to secrecy of this agreement here today. No one, especially not Dumbledore or the ministry must find out about this. It would ruin the hard work and planning of our Master's ingenious plot." Jessica Carrows had to keep herself from smiling as they now had the necessary funds to raise a pureblooded Carrows properly.

The Black Matriarch had joined hands with the Carrows and spoke, "I, Walburga Ehre Black, make an unbreakable vow to never speak of my allegiance to the Dark Lord regarding the transfer of the Noble and Most Ancient Household of Black and its contents to Harry Potter-Black-Carrows in care of Jeremy Antonio Carrows and Jessica Eris Carrows."

"Thank you Mrs. Black. The Dark Lord remembers to reward its benefactors. Good day." Jeremy shook her hand and left along with Jessica and the newly christened Harry James Potter-Black-Carrows.

"Hurry dear; we must head to Gringotts for a transfer to our new home town."

Mrs. Black's gaze stayed unwavering on little Harry as the Carrows went through the atrium, waved goodbye, and left out the door. Tears started to form in her eyes, but Mrs. Black quickly blinked back any sign of emotion. She wandered slowly to the mantle above her fireplace and began to turn upright the pictures that were put facedown. One lone photograph of two striking young boys stared back at her as they switched between poses of laughter and sophistication.

"Little Harry, enjoy life while you can. _Quem di diligunt, adolescens moritur._" Mrs. Black whispered to the emptiness of her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun slowly dipped beneath the horizon to end quite an eventful day. It had taken two days for the Longbottoms to finally return home to the festivities of their party. They had uncovered some surprising information from scouring the remains and rubble of the Potters' home. After sending Mad-eye Moody on his way and sending a letter to Dumbledore highlighting their discoveries, Frank and Alice Longbottom collapsed onto their couch.

A short note had been left saying that the Aurors had gone out to retrieve more supplies since the two day hiatus had depleted what food was provided. They were also getting more floo powder as there was barely enough for them to leave. Neville had been most fun to play with since their absence and had even 'tired out' some of the Aurors. He was currently sleeping and had a monitoring charm put on him.

"Honey, it looks like we get a brief break before the party resumes. Here, let me give you a massage." Frank had pulled Alice by her arms and onto the couch.

He seated her on the cushion in front of him as he sat on the couch behind her. Slowly he started caressing the worn out muscles in her neck and made his way to the tense and knotted muscles of her shoulders.

"Oh, Frank this feels so good. Why do you spoil me so?" asked Alice as her eyes were closed due to the pleasure of her husband's ministrations.

The couple soon moved to the loveseat sharing small kisses here and there as they were content to just hold each other amidst all their worries and assignments.

Beyond the anti-apparition wards of the country home of the Longbottoms, faint pops could be heard as four figures dressed in black robes suddenly appeared. They seemed to huddle around each other for five minutes before a last figure arrived.

"Your _late_, Lucius," sneered Bellatrix as she held her wand in her hand. "It seems that the Aurors have left, most likely because it has been so long since Halloween. Crouch's assessment of the Longbottoms' absence shows that they have found vital information from the attack on the Potters. We must remember that we have two tasks: to glean any vital information from the Longbottoms before we kill them and to return the Longbottom boy to our Master. Let's move out."

The five Death Eaters disillusioned themselves and apparated themselves as close to the wards as they could. They crossed the threshold of the wards and sprinted silently to the edge of the grounds. Little did they know that the Longbottoms had recently installed an intruder ward.

"Hurry Alice, it's the intruder ward. Go get Neville and get out of here. I don't know how much floo powder is left, but there should be enough for you and Neville. Hurry there's not much time!" Frank had already begun banishing all the furniture to the sides of the rooms to block any hope of entering the home easily.

"Frank, I can't just leave you."

"Remember what Dumbledore said! Hurry and get Neville. They're almost to the entrances"

Alice quickly raced upstairs and picked up Neville. In the meantime, Frank was building himself a barricade around the fireplace and stairs in case the Death Eaters got through before Alice came back.

BOOM! The Death Eaters had stormed the kitchen side of their home and created enough of a hole to get into the house, but were slowed by the amount of obstacles and debris before them. Frank's idea seemed to give him enough time to begin casting a rune spell.

Rune spells were recent additions to the Auror curriculum, which was highly contested. The usefulness of Rune spells varied extremely depending on the wizard's skill and understanding as well as the amount of time available. Rune spells were lengthy; however, very efficient. Frank had a knack for Ancient Runes and warding; however, in a real fight he would have to abandon it for efficiency.

Lucius had thought it would be easier to get into the house by having the five of them cast five reductos at the kitchen entrance. It would have taken out a normal house wall; however, Frank's barricade left an enormous wall of broken furniture, brick, and stone.

"_Expelliarmus, petrificus totalus, vinculo funis, silencio!" _shouted Crouch and the Lestranges.

Crouch gave him a swift kick to the head and brought him to a tree outside the kitchen.

"I'll take your wand too," said Bellatrix as she also kicked Lucius.

Alice finally came running down the stairs with Neville and stopped at the fireplace. She looked at the floo box and realized there indeed was barely enough for Neville and her.

She gave Frank a quick hug and kiss and yelled out "HOGWARTS, SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY, HEADMASTER'S OFFICE." In a flash they were gone.

The Death eaters had just gotten into the house when they saw Frank Longbottom standing there smirking. A quick volley of spells had Frank ducking behind his barricade as the spells flew over his head.

"_Acidum tempestum!_" shouted Frank as a torrent of acid came down from above the Death Eaters. Frank quickly dived under his barricade and through his peephole started casting cutting spells at his opponents. Cutting spells were relatively quick, thin, and fast so the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to dodge.

The Death Eaters were surprised at this kind of spell and soon felt the acid burning through their clothes and onto their skin. Some found cover; however, Crouch Jr. was cut at the back of the leg by Frank and fell victim to the acid.

Suddenly the floo flared green as Alice Longbottom came tumbling out. Surprised at the acid rain, she was hit several times before Frank pulled her down. He had to cancel the spell to save his wife, however, this left them open to the attacks of the Death Eaters. Enraged by the burn marks all over, they started casting flame spells and destroying curses at the barricade.

"Reducto!" yelled Alice and Frank as they blew apart a section of furniture that grazed one of the death eaters.

"What are you doing back Alice? You should have just left me here! _Iaculo ensis!_" said Frank as small daggers came from his wand.

"I couldn't leave you here alone! I vowed to stay by your side forever! _Maxima Flamma!_

Alice yelled in reply.

Frank and Alice were experienced Aurors and their styles mixed together well. While Frank tended towards physical manifestations, Alice fused it with spell work. There were very few shields that could stop both physical objects and spells.

However, these Death Eaters were also part of Voldemort's inner circle. Therefore, they could all produce the rare shields that blocked most attacks. They were also surprising agile and had the advantage of multiple angles while the Longbottoms were trapped behind their barricade.

The Longbottoms were hoping that they could hold out long enough for the other Aurors to arrive; however, things looked bleak as their barricade was about to crumble.

Both Frank and Alice nodded to each other as Frank cast his strongest shield while Alice started casting her fastest _reductos_ The Death eaters were launching their own attack by flanking both Alice and Frank from both sides. Alice chose one si

de and had hit one death eater in the side and the other in the shoulder.

"_Crucio!" _yelled Bellatrix.

"_Sectumsempra!" _yelled a wounded Rabastan Lestrange.

Both of these spells reached Frank and Alice as Frank could not block the unforgivable and Alice was unprotected against the gash that cut into her side.

"_Expello Omnia!" _shouted Alice as their barricade was pushed into Bellatrix and Rabastan to free Frank from the unforgivable.

Frank spit out blood, and Alice bled from her side, but they knew that they had only two seconds to spare.

"_invisum corporum" _whispered both Alice and Frank as they disillusioned themselves.

Both Alice and Frank said the spell _vinculo funibus _silently and bound the injured Death Eaters. However, the spells gave away their position and Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange threw banishing curses at them.

Two bluish tinted shields rose; however, Alice's shield began to lose color. Alice due to her blood loss could not maintain her shield for the next wave and got hit by the transfiguration spell. She now only had one leg and one arm.

"_Lumos Solarum! restituo mutata! Episkey!"_ Frank filled with adrenaline blinded his opponents, restored his wife to her natural shape, and healed her cut. However, Alice was still unconscious so he banished her into a closet.

"We need to split up so they don't have two targets," said Rabastan.

"_pupureus flammus"_ whispered both Lestranges as they split into different directions.

"_aurum scutum! Reducto! Expello! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_ yelled Frank as he blocked both purple dark flame curses and sent Bellatrix and her wand flying.

"_Accio Longbottom!"_

"_Accio wand!"_

Rabastan and Frank faced each other mere inches apart. Frank had two wands pointed at Rabastan's face and heart while Rabastan had his wand pointed at Frank's neck.

"_Crucio"_ yelled Bellatrix Lestrange as she used Lucius's wand to catch Frank unguarded.

Rabastan also spoke, "_Crucio!"_

As Frank was writhing on the ground Rabastan began to curse at his comrades while Bellatrix just laughed. After a few more seconds they released the spell. Rabastan began to free the other Death Eaters when he realized he had to find the missus.

"_Point me, Alice Longbottom! Accio Longbottom! Vinculo Funis! Ennervate!"_ Rabastan spoke rapidly.

The Death Eaters soon pushed the Longbottoms into the middle of the room.

"_Finite Incantatem! Ennervate! Vinculo Funis! Poena!" _Crouch wanted his revenge first so he cast a mild pain curse.

"Stop Crouch. Our objective is to find out what happened at the attack on the Potters. Now, you mudblood loving blood-traitors. Why wasn't there a Dark Mark above the Potters' home?" Rodolphus Lestrange kicked the Longbottoms to prompt an answer.

"You can go to Hell, along with your bint of a wife." Frank yelled in return.

"_Maxima Poena!" _yelled Rodolphus as the advantages of the pain curse were the different levels ranging from p_oena_, to _magna poena, maxima poena, summa poena_.

"Let us try a different approach. Where is the child?" asked Rabastan.

"I've already sent him to Hogwarts, so you're too late, you worthless berks. You won't get anything from us." Alice for once did not project an image of a nice and loving mother, but the fierce Auror that would spit in the Dark Lord's face. Alice spat in Rabastan's face.

"_Crucio!" _yelled Rabastan. "You're going to pay for that you worthless, weak, and ugly auror! _Seco! Seco! Seco! Seco Omnia Coma!"_

Rabastan had shaved all of her hair and had made several cuts across her belly and arms.

"Now tell us exactly what happened to our Master. He couldn't have been defeated, especially not by the mudblood loving Potters. Was there presence of a killing curse?" asked Bellatrix.

Neither Alice nor Frank answered Bellatrix.

"_Crucio! _How about now Frank? Are you willing to give up the things we want?" Bellatrix started cursing Alice while Frank gazed at his wife.

Soon when Alice started frothing at the mouth, Frank yelled out "Enough!"

"Alice, honey, are you okay? Alice? ALICE?! I'm going to kill you Lestrange! You are going to experience the worst tortures of your life. I will even come back from the dead Lestrange! The instant I'm free I'm going to murder you and your whole family. All of you will die a painful death exactly like your master! You hear that?! Your master is dead gone! Forever!" yelled out Frank.

"_Crucio!"_ yelled the three Lestranges.

All of a sudden the floo flared green and five Aurors came out of the fireplace. The Aurors saw Alice frothing at the mouth and Frank being put under three Crucio's that they saw red.

"_Stupefy! Impedimenta! Summa Poena! Vinculum Constrixi!"_ yelled the five aurors in unison. As a team if the aurors pointed in different directions one would always hit. The death eaters were quickly brought down as they were severely outnumbered when more aurors started appearing.

Head Auror Maxwell viewed the scene with tear-filled eyes. Never had he seen such carnage before especially concerning one of his most promising partnered teams as well as one of the best pureblooded couples he ever had the pleasure to meet.

"How are their conditions, Auror Lind?" asked Maxwell.

"They are unresponsive, sir. It seems that both the Longbottoms have suffered prolong exposure to the cruciatus. There is barely anything we can do other than heal their external wounds. They need long term care in St. Mungo's," answered Auror Lind.

"Thank you, Auror Lind. Is there anything else to report?"

"We have apprehended a Death Eater claiming to be under the Imperius: a fine upstanding pureblood by the name of Lucius Malfoy. We found him near a tree bound and silenced. He was wearing the full regalia, which seemed to be specifically tailored. However we found his wand on Bellatrix Lestrange with the unforgivables." Auror Lind looked shocked as she watched head auror Maxwell look puzzled.

"Leave it for the bureaucrats to decide. Just deliver your report on him after you help with the Longbottoms. I must go organize a memorial service and check on the Longbottom boy. They had a son Neville that is now an orphan. Goodbye Auror Lind." Auror Maxwell quickly turned and used the floo with the newly bought floo powder.

"If we had just stayed instead of leaving, none of this would have happened. If we only sent half our team then they would have had enough floo powder. If… I think I need to resign."Auror Maxwell muttered to himself displaying his regret and frustration with himself. "Will that even do any good? _Tempus omnia sed memorias privat_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

_Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam_ – It is better to suffer an injustice than to do an injustice

_Quem di diligunt, adolescens moritur - _Whom the gods love die young

_Tempus omnia sed memorias privat -_ Time deprives all but memories

Please let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
